


Back and Forth

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Arguing, Fluff & Angst, M/M, Making Up, Raywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t their first fight, and it surely won't be their last.</p><p>But this one, Ryan thinks, is absolutely the most tiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> based off an imagine-your-otp text post i saw a million years ago and then wrote about and then forgot for several months.

It isn’t their first fight, and it surely won't be their last.

But this one, Ryan thinks, is absolutely the most _tiring_.

They’ve been at it for hours. _Yeah, well you shouldn’t have done this, and then I wouldn’t have done that, and then maybe we wouldn’t be in this position! What’s wrong, don’t you love me anymore? No, of course I fucking love you. You’re an asshole! No, you’re an asshole!_

It’s one of those. Back and forth and back and forth and _back_ and _forth_. They shout until their voices are hoarse. Neither of them cries. It’s a dry fight, will yelled words and stony expressions, following a few days of cold-shouldering and silent treatment.

They’ve had wet fights before. Sad anger, with crying and shouting and punches landed against walls. Ray doesn’t look like much, but he proved his strength the time he punched that dent in the wall.

“I’m fucking fed up with this.” Ray sighs. “I’m sick of fighting. I’m going to bed.”

Ryan half remembers someone telling him to never let your lover go to bed angry. But then, Ray’s already gone, slunk into the bedroom whilst Ryan watched on, punctuating the moment with the slam of the door. Ryan makes a move to say something, but stops himself and sighs. Too little, too late.

He walks up to the door, and tries to open it. He needs to sleep too, after all.

The door is locked. Who even had locks on a bedroom door in the first place? They lived in a one bedroom apartment, what the hell did they need a lock on the bedroom door for anyway?

He knocks.

“Ray, please.”

“You can sleep on the fucking couch. There’s some blankets in the closet.”

Sighing, Ryan doesn’t bother trying to fight back. Ray’s angry, but he’ll come around soon, Ryan knows this. Ray hates sleeping alone after over two years of cuddling into Ryan’s side. They’ve only ever slept apart a handful of times, sometimes after fights and sometimes by being in different countries. On those occasions, one would always call the other up as they went to bed. They’d fall asleep over the phone, to the sound of the others voice.

Ryan grabbed a pillow and a blanket out of the linen closet. He pulled his jeans off, and laid down on the sofa in his t-shirt and underwear. It was chilly out in the main room, without Ray’s higher-than-average body temperature to radiate around him.

Still, it doesn’t take him too long to fall asleep. Their couch is pretty comfy.

He wakes in the morning, feeling a lot warmer. And a lot less comfortable. And unable to move.

He sits up slightly, opening his eyes slowly, before realising that Ray is there, sprawled on top of him, face buried into Ryan’s neck, still sleeping, curled up in the tiny blanket. Ryan smiles to himself. Ray must’ve crawled out here in the middle of the night. Ray hates sleeping alone.

“Good morning.” He whispers, running his fingers through Ray’s hair, pulling his head up slightly.

“Shut up.” Ray mumbles, burying his face back into Ryan’s chest. “The bed got lonely without you.”

“So you couldn’t bring me to the bed?”

“I was too tired. And you’re very comfy.”

Ryan laughs softly. “Alright.” He says. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ray replies. “But you're still an asshole.”

“Bacon for breakfast?”

“Extra crispy.”

And just like that, the two are back to normal.


End file.
